What is up?
by WarriorcatzForever
Summary: Kimberly Crawford met a new kid and has fallen for him... Does he like her back? She has 3 sisters and 1 brother. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT Summary sucks but please read... (Kick) (Jace) (Millie) Rated T just in case (but nothing happens)
1. Chapter 1

_I am Kimberly Crawford, but most people call me Kim. _

_I'd rather be called Kim anyways because Kimberly seems preppy and girly, something's I am not._

_I have recently turned 16 and have a little brother who is 10, named Ethan. I also have a 13-year-old sister named Isabella, Bella for short. My parents wanted a fourth child but ended up with two twin girls._

_The twins names are Madelyn, or Maddie for short and Alison or Ali for short. The twins are both 8 and are very annoying but I love them._

_Anyways I go to Seaford High, and am in all AP classes. I do track and cross-country because I enjoy running and do karate._

_I am trying to learn how to skateboard but usually fall in the process of doing so._

_I may seem boring now but in reality my life really sucks._

* * *

I woke up early on a bright Thursday morning... My eyes flickered open to the sound of my annoying little sister Maddie walking around.

The hardwood floor creeks every time you step on it and when I ask her why she is walking around she shrugs and says, "I got bored."

I layed in bed as my eyes adjusted to the sudden bright lights of the Sun hitting my face.

I went to get up but heard my homework beneath my body's weight. I realized I must have fallen asleep while doing it but shrugged.

I have a couple A's and some B's... I only have one C+ but that is because I stink in social studies and life hates me.

I grabbed my wrinkled papers and stuffed them clumsily into my purple Jansport backpack.

The only reason I got such a bag is because Grace practically begged me to get one that matched hers.

Grace is my best friend and we talk to each other about EVERYTHING. Sometimes we get into stupid little fights but in the end forgive each other because with out her my life would be twice as bad.

It's hard not to see the loud brunette with stunning brown eyes. She is a loud-mouth I admit, she talks A LOT! But she is very funny and once you get to know her you will love her like I do.

For some reason my mom thought it would be cute to get purple vans to match my backpack. I never wear them unless I'm wearing black jeans... In this situation today, I am.

I sloppily put my hair into a bun and put on my plain grey shirt with black jeans and a black jacket. I then slid on my vans and did my lightly applied make-up.

I did the bottom half of my blonde hair in curls, (which actually looks really cute.) And then I ran downstairs.

"You look nice today." Ali commented.

"She probably is trying to impress a boy." Bella teased.

"Who's the boy!?" Maddie asked eagerly.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Why are girls so weird?"

We all giggled and I replied, "There's no guy and I just want to look nice at school."

They all replied "SUUURE." Sarcastically and then continued to eat.

I made myself some waffles with peanut butter, (Which is also really good I promise.) And had a glass of milk with it.

Afterwards I brushed my teeth and shouted, "MOM I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"Alright honey, do you have everything? And why are you going so early?" She asked.

"Yes I have everything, and I'm leaving early because I just feel like I should." I say.

"Be safe!" She shouted before I shut the door.

The school is 5 minutes away and she freaks out.

As I walked I saw all my sibling shoved into one car driving to the elementary school and middle school. My mom honked her horn in the black car as it drove by and I covered my face.

I swear I could hear them giggling inside.

Grace approached me, "I just love your family."

I grinned And nodded...

"So how's your arm?" She asked and pulled up my sleeve that exposed my skin.

"Doesn't matter." I reply before covering it back up.

I suddenly realized Grace was wearing a dress...

"GRACE YOUR WEARING A DRESS AND ITS RAINING!" I shouted.

She shrugged, "I know and I'm pretty sure I'm going to turn into a popsicle."

He dress was cute, it was white from her waist up and black from the waist down. I would go into detail but am to lazy to look at it anymore.

I pulled my jacket off, "You need it more than me girl!" I exclaimed while giving it to her.

"Thanks..." She said while eagerly putting on the soft jacket.

As we walked into school I noticed all the girls were whispering and Julie ran up to us.

Julie is practically a nerd, but I wouldn't say she is. She doesn't dress like one or act like one.

She wore skinny jeans with blue converse and a matching shirt. She pulled her glasses closer to her face.

"Guys! People are saying there is a new guy in our grade and he is supposed to be HOT!" She exclaimed.

I giggled, "This is the second new kid in a week!"

"What's his name?" Grace asked.

"Uhm I think it was Jack..." Julie said while putting her finger to her chin.

Suddenly Jerry and Milton approached us...

"Hello mamacitas!" Jerry said while the three of us rolled our eyes.

"Greetings females." Milton said and I grinned.

"Hi Milton, Jerry..." We chorused.

Milton wore tan shorts with a white collared t-shirt and an orange vest. While Jerry looked like a Greased white jeans and a white shirt. Jerry's hair was done making his black hair shine unlike Milton's whose red hair was short and in a mo-hawk like shape.

"So Grace... How did you like dinner yesterday?" Jerry asked.

Grace punched him and I giggled, "I HATED it Jerry! You embarrassed me and spilt spaghetti all over my clothes...!"

I believed the two were a perfect match as well as Milton and Julie.

Grace continues, "...I only went because KIMBERLY OVER HERE DARED ME TO!"

I grinned widely at that and Jerry rolled his eyes, "Suuure... or you just couldn't resist this." He said while pointing towards himself.

I started cracking up. Grace pretended to always hate Jerry. When they were in first grade Grace would hunt him down because he always pranked her. Once we were at a pond pointing at frogs and Jerry picked one up and put it on her head.

She screamed and beat the guts out of him the next day.

"Kim I think that guy is trying to break into your locker..." Julie pointed at a guy with shaggy brown hair. I couldn't see his other features.

I headed over there and tapped his shoulder lightly, "Hey you must be new." I say and he turns towards me.

"Yeah I am, I just transferred here and the dang locked doesn't open!" He says frustrated.

I giggled, "Probably because that's my locker..." I say and he looked dumbfounded.

"S-sorry." He stuttered and I gave him a reassuring grin.

"It's no problem, let me see your locker #." I say and he hands me the blue piece of paper.

"Oh, Your 125 not 126..." I say as I point to the locker next to mine and open his.

"Oh." Is all he said while stuffing his books inside.

"Are you nervous?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Um, well are you excited?" I question.

He shrugged.

"Do you speak English?" I said curiously and he laughed.

"Yeah I'm just kind of shy on my first week." He answered

"Don't be, everyone here is usually nice, but avoid Donna Tobin. She wears lots of make-up, has a horrible personality. Also when she finds a guy she likes, she becomes very clingy." I say

"I'll take your word for it." he says and looks at his schedule curiously.

"Do you want a tour?" I ask and he shrugged.

"It wouldn't hurt."

I examined his schedule, "Well we have the same classes together. In this school if you have the same home room you have the same classes. Except for usually the elective but we both chose art so... Yeah." I explained

"Oh... Well that's cool." He said in an unconvincing tone.

"The only flaw is Donna is in our class." I say and he nodded.

"Wait who?" He asked.

Irritated and annoyed I walked away. The guy already seemed like and idiot.

"So you and the new kid... huh?" Grace teased.

"You wish! He's an idiot. I tried helping him but he didn't listen to a single word I said." I exclaimed angrily.

"He probably was focused on how pretty you are..." Grace said while grinning.

"What makes you think that?" I spat.

"He was drooling over you Kim! DROOLING." She explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Suuure." I say sarcastically while heading to class.

* * *

After school I walked home and kept thinking about Jack.

"So who's the boy?" Shockingly, Ethan asked.

"How do you know it's a boy Ethan?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I really don't know, I think it's because I've hung out with mom too much." He explained. I giggled.

"Well there's a new kid named Jack and..." I was about to continue but Bella busted in.

"WHO'S JACK!?" She asked curiously.

Then Maddie and Ali rushed in "Is Jack your crush?"

Then my dad came in, "I'll grab my gun..."

Then my mom wiped tears from her face "My baby girl is growing up so fast!"

I rolled my eyes, "No I don't like him but Grace said he was practically drooling over me!"

Maddie squished her face together with a disgusted look. "Did you wipe it off?" She asked.

"Wipe what off?"

"The drool." She answered and I smiled.

"Of course I did, remember boys have cooties." I answered.

Bella laughed, "Ethan has cooties he doesn't he?"

The twin squeaked "EWWW" at him and he stuck his tongue at them.

We all started laughing and then I showed everyone my door and locked them out so I could do my homework.

When I finished I grabbed my laptop and Skype Grace.

"Hey Gracie!" I say happily

"Hi Kimmy! What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really, I just finished my homework finally." I say and she sighed,

"Can you help me or... give me the answers...?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I will send it to your email." I opened a second tab and did so.

"Thank you so much! You are a life saver!" She said while copying it down.

"So in math how was it to feel Jack breathing down your neck?" Grace asked after a long moment of silence.

"Very odd, and uncomfortable." I reply while shifting in to a more comfortable position on my bed.

"I heard he does karate." Grace said cheerfully.

"So?" I say.

"Well you do karate..." Grace started.

"And...?" I ask

"Deny it all you want but I think you two would be the perfect couple." Grace said

I choked on my spit. "WHAT!?"

She nodded, "I bet Julie would agree."

"Would not!" I exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay if she does you have to ask him out on a date." Grace said.

"Uh no." I said while crossing my arms.

"Looks like Kimmy can back out of a challenge." Grace said knowing I couldn't back down.

"Fine..." I grumbled and we added Julie to our chat.

"Ello?" Julie said curiously.

"Hey Julie, I was wondering if you think the new kid, Jack and Kim would make a cute couple?" Grace asked.

Julie nodded, "OH YES! Kick would be absolutely adorable!" She exclaimed.

"Kick?" I said curiously.

"Kim and Jack together is Kick, it's your ship name!" Grace explained.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright well I guess I have to ask Jack out tomorrow... goodnight."

I heard Julie scream "WHAT!" Before I turned the computer off.

* * *

Grace came over and did my hair and make-up. She wanted to impress Jack.

I really didn't care if he said yes or no.

I wore dark blue skinny jeans and a white shirt covered by a thick wool sweater.

My make-up includes; mascara ,lip gloss, and light pink eye-shadow.

Then Grace added some blush and did my hair into golden locks.

I wore my black converse and grabbed my bag as we headed outside. It was pouring rain so I lifted my hood and covered my hair and make-up.

When we arrived I put my soaking wet books into my locker and sighed.

I looked over to see Jack beside me.

"Hey." I say

"Hi. Kim right?" He asked and I nodded.

"And your Jack...?" He also nodded..

"Okay so my friend is weird and threatened me if I didn't ask you out." I explained and he nodded.

"Wow, so that's you asking me out?" He said and I shrugged.

"Well I don't want to go out with you because, well I don't really know you." I tried to explain

He nodded, "And a date helps you find out more about a person..."

"I guess... So is it a date?" I asked.

"It's a date." he said and smiled.

I handed him a piece of paper with my phone number on it. "Uh, I have a tournament tomorrow so call me around 5 or 6 tomorrow." I say

He nodded. "Okay... er, Kim?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"I've never actually been on a date before and..." I interrupted,

"YOU HAVEN'T!? But you're- and you look like- and but- WHAT!" I stuttered

He had an amused expression on his face.

I felt my cheeks get warm with embarrassment. "Well do you know where the Bobbi Wasabi dojo is?"

He nodded, "Of course I do."

"Well across from there is Phalafal Phil's. Just meet me there at 8!" I say and wink at him.

I then closed my locker and ran over to Grace. She screamed with excitement and I rolled my eyes.

"Grace shut up! People are staring!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care Kim! This is your first-" I covered her mouth.

"Grace no one should no that. Besides if Donna found out, she'd make my life twice as miserable." I explained.

I took my hand off and she sighed, "You have a wonderful family Kim and your very courageous, yet you don't have the guts to tell them your being bullied at school." She muttered.

* * *

I sat down beside a special ed girl, her name is Jennelle. She has short red hair,green eyes, and glasses.

We get made fun of because lately my grades have dropped and Donna makes fun of me often.

I feel bad for Jennelle. I know something in her past has affected her because her skin surrounding her nails is gone from biting it off.

It gives me goosebumps to even think about eating my skin.

When she gets excited while sitting down She shakes her knees and intertwines her fingers and shakes them up and down.

She watches sesame street and will ask people questions, and then forget them and ask again.

I have a lot of sympathy for her but everyone else just points and laughs. It makes me angry.

Isabelle got excited when she answered a question right and down laughed along with some other kids.

I stood up, "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" I shouted and everyone looked at me but I didn't care.

I looked at Donna, "She is an innocent girl! It's not her fault that she is the way she is! Honestly, I think she is amazing and pretty! Some thing your not because obviously you have to cover your hideous face up with make up!"

Every one was still silent, "How about one day you get in a car accident and suffer from memory loss! Then everyone makes fun of you because you ask the same questions more than once!?"

I stormed out into the hall and sat down beside the door, waiting for my teacher.

I looked over to see her, Mrs. Dory... "Kimberly, you wasted a LOT of time and disrupted class!" She shouted.

"I don't care! That girl was being bullied and I can't just sit there and watch!" I shouted back.

"Don't you talk to me like this!" She screamed.

I got up and I walked away. I just went out the office doors without a thought a started to cry.

I really don't know why, I just don't want others to feel the way I do.

I was to the left of the building crying my eyes out in the corner.

I felt the rain tap my head and shoulders causing me to become soaked.

I felt a prescience beside me and looked over to see Jack.

"Jack?" I croaked.

He pulled me into a warm hug, "It's okay Kimmy... Your going to be all right."

I muttered. "Your an idiot."

"Now why am I an idiot?" He asked.

"Because it's your second day of school and your missing class just because of me." I explained.

"You should have seen the teacher..." Jack said.

"What'd she do?" I asked curiously.

"Excused the class from the room."

I blinked and looked into Jack's soft eyes. I felt like I was drowning in a dark brown pool.

I forgot about the rain and we both leaned in and as our lips connected I felt eelectricity shoot through my body.

It was magical...

I wiped my tears and we both got up. I grinned, "I'm looking forward to that date tomorrow." I say as I playfully poke his nose and walk inside.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom and my mascara is smeared, I fixed it and just ignored my hair. Grace ran up to me and checked my arm, "no cuts?"

I nodded, "No but one thing did happen..." I say carefully.

"Kim, what happened?" She asked eagerly already with a grin on her face.

She could tell from the way I slightly blushed I kissed a guy.

"Who'd you kiss?" She whispered.

"Promise you won't scream?" I ask and she shrugged.

"I promise, I'm just bummed that you kissed a guy before Your date with Jack..." Grace whined.

"I kissed Jack." I say and she looked at me confused.

"Jack? As in the new kid?" She asked. I nodded And she bit her lip.

She shoved her face into my jacket and screamed so no sound came out. She then jumped up and down like a little kid.

"What'd you say after?" She asked happily.

"I'll tell you later." I replied while walking to art.

* * *

Everyone stared at me and I ignored them, I was suddenly called to go up to the office. The class choruses in saying "Ooooh" but I rolled my eyes and exchanged a worried glance with Jack before exiting the room.

I stopped when I reached the only door that was painted black instead of blue or white.

I turned the door knob slowly and saw a women with her silver hair pulled back into a bun. Two strands hung out loose in front hiding some wrinkles on her face, and she had her glasses pushed back into her face.

Her greenish-grey eyes studied me carefully before approving. I sat down in a wooden chair in front of her desk and sighed.

"You wanted to see me Principal Seller?" I ask interrupting the almost never-ending silence.

"Yes, your teacher seemed a little flushed when you interrupted class... She wants me to suspend you, you know?" Mrs. Seller informed.

I nodded, "She never liked me. The only reason I interrupted was to defend Jennelle!" I exclaimed.

"The special ed student?" Principal Seller asked.

I nodded " They were making fun of her and I hated it. It was eating me alive."

Principal Seller grinned, "Thanks for helping Jenelle out. Her parents used to abuse her, you know?"

"Really?" I ask in disbelief

Seller looked down, "Yeah, poor little thing suffered greatly."

I nodded "Is that all?"

She nodded and I left.

* * *

By the time I returned to art the bell had rang, which ment it was time go home and start the weekend!

I walked with Jack to our lockers and I grabbed my stuff, "See ya tomorrow Jack." I say while walking out of campus.

"How about I walk you home?" He asked and I shrugged,

"What about your parents?" I ask.

He sighed, "They are working so I have to ride my skateboard..."

My eyes instantly lightened, "You have a skate board here? Like right now?" I asked.

He nodded slightly confused.

"Show me it!" I saw and he pointed the the blue,slightly sparkly board with a skull design underneath.

"You any good?" He asked.

"No. I barely can ride one." I answered.

"Well let's see what you can do..." Jack said signaling to the board.

I hopped on it and let it roll for a few seconds then I leapt up with the board and had it slid on a pole.

I then had gone to the gutter area and did a perfect 360. I have no idea I could do that but, for some reason I really wanted to impress Jack.

"Wow." Is all he could manage to say.

I grinned, "Yep, I started two months ago!" I say cheerfully.

"Impressive, now let's get you home..." He said still utterly surprised.

We walked to my house and I hugged him goodbye. When I opened the door Maddie ran through and went up to Jack, "Are you Kim's boyfriend?" She asked.

I looked at Jack and he grinned, "I don't know."

Then she asked, "Why were you drooling over Kim?" I smacked my forehead.

I was so embarrassed. He just started cracking up. "Well probably because your sister smells good and is very pretty." He replied.

Maddie came up to me and sniffed me, "What kind of deodorant are you wearing?"

I laughed, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want a HOT boyfriend like yours and he says you smell good. I already know I'm pretty." She flicked her long brown hair behind her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Kim." Jack said as he left.

"But tomorrow is Saturday... how will you see him?" Maddie asked.

"Very carefully." I replied as I went inside.

* * *

(A/N: I'm just going to skip to where Grace is preparing Kim for her date with Jack.)

"I am not wearing that!" I exclaimed while pointing at the thing people call a dress.

Grace managed to make me wear a pink shirt with a white skirt that had matching pink flowers.

My hair and bangs were straightened.

"I don't like it..." I whined and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a baby Kimberly!" Grace grumbled.

Then Grace had me wear a blue tank top with a purple-pink see-through flower tank-top. Then some jean shorts and lightly applied make-up.

She did a side braid and sighed, "Is that better?" She asked.

"Eh." I said just to get on her nerves.

I put on my black converse and the black jacket I let Grace borrow Thursday.

I looked good, besides I don't expect Jack to wear a tuxedo.

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with the new kid..." I whined. I kept an act up because I didn't want to have Grace know I like him...

"Well believe it!" She shouted and grinned as we looked at ourselves in the mirror.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the downstairs door and I quickly rushed down and opened the door. I practically yanked him away and ran to Phalafal Phil's.

"Why did we run?" He asked.

"To avoid pictures..." I explained as we sat down.

He nodded and we ordered...

I looked over and saw Donna come in with booty shorts and a jacket.

I rolled my eyes and Jack just stared in awe.

I crossed my arms and suddenly she sat beside me and Brody sat beside Jack.

"Donna what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Well I thought we could go on a double date..." She said innocently.

"Oh it's getting hot in here..." She whined as she took off her jacket and exposed her stomach and short shirt.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"A crop top, get with it Kim!" She said.

"Um, I don't want to get with it!" She had got on my nerves.

Jack and Brody completely ignored me so after about 30 minutes I left.

It was horrible because Jack didn't notice and I felt hurt inside.

I felt the warm tears roll down my cheeks as I walked home alone in the cold.

When I got home everyone I stormed into my room and managed to avoid my parents successfully.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin it!**

**I am sorry this chapter sucked but I will try to make the next one better.**

**Follow/ Favorite or don't... If you like it, let me know. It gives me motivation**

**Oh and PRETTY PLEASE let me know the flaws of my story. I love to know what I need to work on! **

**Thanks :)**

**-Warrior **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of screaming little girls.

The twins probably were playing tag with Bella and/or Ethan...

I decided to ignore Jack for the rest of my life...

Dohe's knew this situation probably knew this would affect me...

I can imagine the smirk on her face as I left Phil's.

I sighed and took a shower, It felt good to have the soft, warm drops of water lightly tap my face.

I thought about last night and couldn't believe I fell for Jack!

I knew he was an idiot and usually when Grace dares me to go out with someone I don't consider it a date.

Grace knew this was more of a date in my agenda because I got my first kiss from the jerk!

I wanted my first kiss to have been magical, and it was because it was raining and seemed perfect but the DATE WAS A DISASTER!

I can't let Donna win... I need to fight back!

She used to bully me and spread rumors about how I did some inappropriate things that I don't even want to talk about...

I decided I would goto the dojo to let out some steam and kill some dummies.

I put on some jean shorts and a loose white tank top...

I had white eye-shadow on and mascara... My hair was straight and I just pinned my bangs up with a bobby pin.

I went in to find Jack punching dummies and I admit he was quite good.

I then remember what I told myself earlier... I was going to ignore him for the rest of my life.

He saw me and instantly frowned, "Here to apologize for ditching me?" He asked and my jaw dropped. HOW DARE HE!?

His face showed that he knew I was furious.

"Ditching you? ARE YOU THAT STUPID!?" I screamed in his face.

"But Donna said..." He started

I cut him off and mimicked him in a different tone, "But Donna said...- NO I warned you about her when we started school! Remember? Oh wait of course you wouldn't because you weren't listening! Jack I left because I was hurting inside. You didn't listen to a word I said and stared at Donna... You didn't even notice I left until the date was over did you?"

He had a hurt, confused look on his face. As if he were a lost puppy...

He deserved to feel bad and then to think, I DITCHED HIM? The jerk!

"No I didn't..." He muttered while looking at the ground..

I rolled my eyes, "You don't even say sorry. Even if you did apologize it would mean nothing to me now because 'Sorry' is just a word. You would have to prove your loyalty to me and that doesn't just happen in 5 seconds..."

He nodded sadly. "Well I am sorry Kim..."

I shook my head, "Don't even try, and don't talk to me. I don't want to see your stupid face any more." With that I left.

I couldn't handle being in the dojo, especially when he's in there...

I called Grace and she immediately came to Starbucks, which is where I was.

"Aw, Kim. He so doesn't deserve you. I WILL CRUSH HIM!" She shouted angrily and then gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah he goes to our dojo! How can I practice? I actually thought I liked him... and you know I don't just go out with a guy because I feel like it..." I admitted.

Grace nodded. "What was so special about him anyways Kim?" Grace asked.

"What?" I say curiously.

"You know, you've never had an interest in guys and then suddenly Jack comes and you fall for him." She explained

"Maybe it was his eyes? And when we kissed, it just felt well, right." I sigh.

"Yeah when Jerry and I kissed I felt the same." She replied.

I leapt to my feet, "YOU KISSED JERRY!?" I screamed and then her eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

She looked down, "Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask in a soft tone.

"Because I didn't think I liked him. I thought it was absolutely impossible." She explained.

"I forgive you." I say with a grin.

As we walked I sang out loud "GRACE AND JERRY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE..." And so on.

She shoved me and I tripped and fell down laughing.

"Kim you're a dork." She stated

"And your dating Jerry." I replied

"I just kissed him. It doesn't mean we are dating." She replied.

"Suuuure" I say sarcastically.

* * *

Grace and I spent most of our time goofing around and I totally forgot about Jack and lost track of time.

"Emmerson is coming over next weekend." Bella said and crossed her arms.

Emerson is our cousin... "Why do you hate Emmy?" I ask and she sighed.

"Emmerson is a spoiled brat. She's rude and practically bullies me to get her own way!"

"Welcome to my life." I muttered.

"Who's bugging you?" Bella asked concerned.

"Donna Tobin... bullied me my whole life but there's nothing I can do about it." I say with a sigh.

"Nothing you can do!?" She asked with disbelief.

I just nodded silently.

"Flip the women! Show her who's boss! Your a second degree black belt and you say there's NOTHING YOU COULD POSSIBLY DO?" Bella shouted at me.

"Your right!" I shout before going to bed.

* * *

I went to school and had this nervous oozy feeling in my stomach that prevented from eating.

"Look it Kimberly Crawfish!" Donna shouted and pointed at me. Everyone started laughing and I decided to ignore them.

I walked towards my locker but Donna then shoved me, causing me to crash into it and I felt the metal cut into the flesh of my cheek.

The warm blood ran down my face and I tried to wipe it off but ended up smearing it

"You worthless piece of trash." She muttered and then kicked my side.

I groaned in pain but took a deep breath and thought silently 'it could be worst.'

I got up and put my books away... My hands were shaking but I ignored them.

Grace rushed over to me, "Oh my God Kim are you okay?"

I nodded silently. I pushed my tears back and took another deep breath.

"I wish I had more guts to just make Donna feel how I have been for the past few years.." I say while looking down.

Grace nodded, "Lets get you to the bathroom." She said and lead me there.

We cleaned off my wounds and Grace lifted the side of my shirt to where Donna had kicked me.

"Dang... She left a big purple bruise!" Grace exclaimed and touched it lightly.

I winced in pain. "The things she puts me through..." I mutter as we walk out.

Jack eagerly rushed over to me, "Are you okay?" He asked but I just walked passed him.

Grace and I walked to class and sat next to each other.

"Kim..." Jack whispered.

"Kim." He repeated.

"Kimmy!"

"Kimberly!"

"Crawfish!"

That continued for a certain amount if time.

"What Jack what!? And it's CrawFORD. One thing you need to know about Donna is that she lies." I say annoyed.

"Or your just jealous of her." Jack said plainly.

"Really? Did she tell you I was?" I say and he looks down guiltily.

After first through fourth period, we had lunch and I looked over and Donna was sitting next to Jack.

'Of course.' I say to myself.

"Kim are you going to eat?" Asked Grace.

"You can have my lunch if you want, I'll just buy." I say while getting up.

I got this weird orange mushy gunk and a watermelon slice. At least the watermelon is editable.

I walked towards my table and suddenly tripped. My side hurt from earlier once again but ten times worse.

I struggled to get up and realized Donna had tripped me again.

I looked at Jack and we stared at each other until I rushed into the bathroom.

I grabbed my pocket knife and cut my arm. It seemed to ease my other pain but I felt the tears rush out of my eyes.

The flesh of my skin was exposed at one point and then Grace rushed in.

"Oh Kim..." She said sadly.

Soon Jack came in and ignored the fact that he was in the girls bathroom.

I went to hide my arm but ended up having my funny bone hit the wall behind me. I bit my lip as Jack knelt beside me.

I looked the opposite direction of him but he pulled my face towards his and wiped my tears away.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered as he examined my cheeks.

He then noticed the blood on my arm. "Kim what's on your arm..?"

I opened my mouth but i was at a loss for words...

He inspected it and looked at the pocket knife beside me.

He picked it up and threw away. "Your not going to use anything like that ever again." He said in a soothing voice.

"How's your side?" He asked and I desperately looked at Grace who did nothing.

I pulled my shirt down.

"Kim let me see it." He demanded desperately.

"N-no!" I stuttered

Grace assisted him and I muttered "Traiter..."

He saw the big purple bruise on my side and I could see his eyes become glassy as of he was about to cry.

"Jack?" I say and he blinks to hold his tears back.

"I'm sorry Kim." He says sadly.

"It wasn't your fault." I say sympathetically.

"I should have prevented her from hurting you. I should have protected you!" He cried.

Grace and I exchanged a worried glance it was weird having a guy cry over you.

I can't just forgive him! He hurt my feelings and apologies are just words...

I decided to remain silent unable to say anything.

Suddenly the bell rang and I winced in pain while struggling to get up.

Once I did get up I squeezed on Jacks shoulder for support.

"I'll see you later Kim." Grace said while rushing to class.

Suddenly my feet lifted up from the floor and I noticed Jack was carrying me.

I studied Jack's face and he looked at me, "What?" He asked

"Seriously?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm taking you to the nurses office." He explained.

My jaw dropped and I tried to squirm out of his grip as panic flooded my eyes.

"You can't!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because if you do my parents will have to know! If they realize I'm being bullied they might do something to me!" I tried to say even though I didn't believe my excuse myself.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes." He said calmly.

"Maybe for you, but I don't get scared..." I muttered while looking down.

We went inside and an old woman whose face showed her age examined us.

"What is wrong with the girl?" She asked stubbornly.

"I don't know but she was limping and I decided to help her out." He lied.

"Put her down and let me see her." The woman said and he did as told while laying me on the rough uncomfortable chairs.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked and I pointed at the side of my ribs.

She lifted it gently and the light pressure of the shirt made me wince.

"Oh god. Do your parents beat you at home!?" She exclaimed and I exchanged a worried glance with Jack and then shook my head desperately.

"No they don't." I say while holding my tears back.

"We will have to take you to the hospital." She said and I flipped out.

"NO! I can't go there!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"She's nervous." Jack tried to explain and the nurse nodded in acknowledgement.

"Don't worry dear, you will be fine." She said in a sweeter tone.

* * *

At the hospital I found out Donna had cracked my ribs on the left side.

I sighed, the medicine for pain didn't work and felt like it was getting worst. Every time I breathed in it hurt.

Why does this stuff happen to me?

The only reason I didn't really want to come here was because I promised I wouldn't go back to the hospital AGAIN.

They didn't know what was causing the injuries because I refused to tell them.

They demanded an explanation but I stayed silent.

"Kimmy please. We want to know because we care about you..." Maddie whined.

"I know but it's best you don't know." I explained.

"If you don't tell them I will." Bella threatened.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she smiled.

"I've taken survival classes and learned how to open a lock or two." She explained.

"Okay please explain to me how this happened." I say testing her.

"Two words, one name. Donna Tobin."

* * *

Oh my God she knows! Now Maddie knows! I gave it away when my jaw dropped and her grin widened.

"Fine tell them! I don't care anymore!" I cried.

Now it was their turn to be shocked.

"Kimmy? Why would she hurt you?" Maddie asked and I gave her a hopeless shrug.

"I'm going to murder her!" Bella exclaimed and ran out of the hospital.

"Bella!" I shouted but there was no reply.

"What's up with Bella?" Ethan asked as he walked in curiously.

"She's going to kill Donna Tobin." Maddie said surprisingly calm.

"Did Miss Tobin do this?" He asked Maddie and she nodded

"I better go help Bella then." He said with hatred.

Jack walked in.

"BELLA AND ETHAN ARE GOING TO KILL DONNA!" She screamed and ran out.

Jack gave me a confused look and I shrugged.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Peachy" I reply sarcastically.

"Well if could be worst." He said and I shook my head.

"Nothing is worst than this." I say sadly.

"Well you could be dead." He replied.

"I wouldn't mind dying now." I say seriously.

"I would mind." He said sadly.

"Don't pretend Jack, I bet if I were dead you would just go crawling to Donna and beg her to love you." I say grumpy.

"Someone sounds jealous." He said in a singing voice

"Am not!" I shouted.

"Now your just in denial." He said with a smile.

"Shut up " I say angrily.

"Am I getting on Kimmy's nerves now?" He asked in a baby tone.

"Yes, now will little Jackie-bear leave me alone?" I said with the same tone.

"Jackie-bear?" He questioned and i grinned.

"Now there's a smile!" He shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"So are you free Saturday night?" Jack said while lifting his eyebrows.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm in a hospital." I say.

"So it would be a yes?" He asked

"No it would be a 'your an idiot get out of my face.' Answer." I replied.

"Okay I'll be here after school then." He said then winked and left.

* * *

"Kimmy do you trust me?" Jack asked and I shrugged.

"Jack trust is like an eraser, it gets smaller and smaller every time I make a mistake. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and so I'm not going to say I do." I reply

He nodded, "That sounds so wise Kim. Your like an old person." He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright what do you want?" I ask and take his hand to get out of the hospital bed.

"Thank God my mom gave me pajamas." I say as Jack nodded in agreement.

"Will you carry me?" I ask And he nodded while picking me up bridle style.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asks and I shrugged.

We ended up at eating Carl's Jr. And Jack had me sitting on his lap as we ate our chicken burgers.

"Did we check out of the hospital?" I ask interrupting his thoughts.

"I did before I went into your room." He replied.

"Wow." Is all I said before finishing my burger.

"Okay time to get to the hospital." He said and I groaned.

"I'm stuck in that dump all day!" I exclaim as he carried me outside.

"Well that's life for you." He said...

I rolled my eyes, "Jack Why are you doing this for me?" I ask.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Helping me. My parents don't even visit anymore." I say helplessly.

"Kim you know how the doctor told you that you cracked your ribs?" He asked while changing the subject.

"Yes?" I reply curiously.

"Well, they lied. Your ribs broke... they also think your parents are abusing you and are going to put you in a foster home." He said

"Your lying!" I cried.

He shook his head and put me down. His hands were firmly placed on my arms. "Look, you're going to have to tell them the truth. Alright? You can't hide it anymore. This is the only choice you have now."

I only nodded. "What of, they don't believe me?" I ask.

"They will. If they don't I'll keep you." He said.

"Keep me?" I say hopelessly. "I'm not a dog!"

"I mean have you stay with me." He replied

I sighed, then winced in pain.

"Take me back now please." I say sadly and he did so.

* * *

When I finally got out of the hospital and completely recovered the first thing I did was run into Jack's arms and he spun me around.

"It's about time you got out of there!" He shouted and I nodded

He then scrunched his nose up. "When you get to my house I'm sending you to the shower."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine let's go! My parents said I could spend the night only tonight."

He nodded and dragged me into his house and then shoved me into the bathroom with a towel.

When I got out my pajamas that I had worn were gone!

"Jack!" I shouted and he rushed in.

"Yes Kimmy?" He asked.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask curiously but in a stern tone.

"Ohh those..." He said. "Yeah, I put them in the wash because they stunk."

"Well what am I going to wear!?" I asked angrily.

"My mom's old jeggings and my shirt." He explained.

I held my towel close and rolled my eyes. "Okay do you have the clothes for me now?" I asked and he threw them on my face and shut the door.

I put on the leggings that looked like jeans and his huge white shirt that had printed on it "RVCA" .

I dried my hair with my towel and brushed it.

When I went downstairs Jack was watching spongebob. Suddenly he shouted "OHHHHH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?"

I shouted "SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS!" And he looked at me surprised.

We started laughing and watched the rest of episode.

I sat down on the floor while Jack played with my hair on the couch. It was weird without having any adults here but he didn't seem to mind.

"We should invite Jerry, Grace, Julie, and Milton." I suggested and he shrugged

"You don't like Kimmy and Jack time?" He whined.

"Oh I love it, but I think we should share." I replied.

"What if I want to be selfish?" He asked and pulled me into his lap.

I felt my cheeks burn, "You need to learn how to share Jack." I say calmer then expected.

He whispered in my ear, "As you wish..." and sent goosebumps down my spine.

Why do I want to kiss him? I asked myself and then wondered why I was thinking such a thing!

"Kim?" Jack asked while interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I say and he opens his mouth and then shuts it while thinking about what to say.

"Jack do you want to kiss me?" I blurted out. I didn't look away though.

"Actually, yes." He replied and that's when I was at a loss for words.

We both leaned in and kissed. I think I am in love with Jack Brewer... Suddenly I heard "YO!" And I fall backward immediately and see Jerry.

"Was I interrupting something?" He asked.

"N-no" I stuttered and he grinned.

"Good. NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He shouted and ran to the fridge and opened the freezer..

Jack and I exchanged a quick glance before realizing what Jerry was doing.

He had grabbed three bowls and filled them with chocolate and vanilla ice cream. He then covered them with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

I grabbed three spoons and stuffed my mouth with ice cream.

Jack grabbed the whipped cream bottle and sprayed it all over my face.

My jaw dropped, "Brewer your dead!" I screeched and grabbed the chocolate syrup.

In the process I got Jerry soaked and then suddenly the door opened and we all froze.

"GRACE!" I shouted and she put her hands up in surrender.

"Guys I do not want to want to be an ice cream sundae." She said but Jerry immediately hugged her and she became a chocolate mess.

"Jerry!" She shouted and beat the guts out of him.

After about multiple hours we relaxed on the couch.

"Where's Milton and Julie?" Grace asked. We all looked expectantly at Jack.

"They are at 'The Science of Science Museum.'" He explained.

"Alright!" I said while clapping my hands together. "Lets watch the conjuring!" I suggest and they all look at me as if I'm crazy.

"Come on! PLLEEAAASSEEE!" I whined.

"Fine." They all said in a chorus.

I put it in and sat in Jack's lap. Jerry made popcorn and Grace grabbed candy.

It was pretty dope,- well that's what Jerry said.

I noticed that it was midnight and the movie was only halfway through.

My eyelids became heavier and heavier every second until I fell asleep.

I woke up at 9 in the morning and had a huge headache.

I looked around, trying to remember where I was and turned over to see Jack's face.

I screamed and fell from him and he immediately jumped up as panic filled his eyes.

Jack looked down at me, "Oops..." and I just laughed.

He helped me up and I noticed Grace and Jerry weren't here...

"Where are..." I started to say.

"Jerry and Grace went home after the movie." He explained and I nodded.

I yawned before scratching my back and walking into the bathroom.

When I walked out Jack was gone.

"Jack?" I called out and suddenly I felt arms around my waist.

"Yes Kimmy?" He whispered into my ear.

I decided to mess with him and I turned around and wrapped a strand of my hair around my finger. I then, slightly bit my lip and looked up at him.

"If I could wish for one thing now, I would wish for your lips to touch mine, without a question, without a sound." He whispered.

I went up on my tippy toes and whispered, "The world seems so perfect when you hold me in your arms."

"They say perfection is impossible, obviously "they" have not met you." He replied.

"Within you I lose myself, without you I find myself wanting to be lost again." I say.

"I have said nothing because there is nothing I can say that would describe how I feel as perfectly as you deserve it." Jack says seriously as if we were longer playing around.

"I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." I say and put my hand on his cheek.

Suddenly the door slams open, "I'M HOME!" The person screams.


	3. Chapter 3

I was shoved into Jack's closet immediately and didn't say anything.

I just listened closely and heard, "Jack what are you doing?"

" I just freaked out from the noise you had made." He tried to explain. I imagined that he had just scratched his head and looked into his mother's eyes.

"Oh alright dear, why don't you help us unpack?" She asked.

"Wait, why are you home so early?" He said curiously.

"Well..." I couldn't hear anything after that so I decided to make myself comfortable.

I felt my eyelids become heavy and thought 'hey why not? You may be in here for awhile.'

* * *

I was startled when I woke up and looked around desperately for Jack's face but only found darkness.

I listened for any sounds but there was nothing, so I slowly opened the closet door and shut it.

I went into the kitchen and checked the time on their oven. '11:30'

Oh I am sooooooo DEAD! I probably won't ever sleep over again.

I went outside and walked for about five minutes until I heard "KIM!" Behind me.

"Jack?" I shout out of curiosity.

"Let.. me.. come... with... you..." He managed to gasp.

"Oh uh, okay." I reply with uncertainty.

We walked to my house and when we got there I sighed.

"Well bye Jack." I say sadly.

"Bye Kimmy" he said with a smug grin.

"Shut it." I say and punch his arm.

I thought it was best to let everyone know I'm home and not just sneak in.

"I AM HOME!" I shouted and suddenly I was surrounded.

"What happened!" Maddie asked.

"Where were you!" My mother had cried out.

"Your so dead." My father added coldly.

Suddenly I felt Jack put his arm on my shoulder for support.

"Please don't blame her for this, I fell of my skateboard and hurt my back badly." He explained while rubbing his back.

I nodded, "Yeah I couldn't just leave him, besides I was at his house..." I added

"Dear Lord Jack, if your injured why did you walk her home?" My mother had asked.

"Well even if I'm injured I didn't want her to get stolen or hurt on the way home, or else I knew it would be my fault. I care to much to have that happen. I'd die for her." I instantly blushed and inspected him.

He had a serious voice and his eyes didn't deny the fact either.

"Besides I owe her for helping me." He added.

My parents nodded, "Very well, Why don't you stay the night Jack? You can sleep on Kim's bed and Kim you take the couch." My mom demanded.

"I'd be fine on the couch .." He started to say

"Nonsense! With that back of yours I wouldn't even think of having you on that ragged couch." She exclaimed.

"Gee thanks mom." I muttered.

She gave me a glare and I "helped" Jack upstairs.

He groaned in pain every time we took a step.

"Stop whining you baby." I muttered.

"Shut it. I just saved your butt from being grounded and in the morning, it's your turn to save mine." He whispered back and then added a loud "MPPPH."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him onto my bed.

"Sweet dreams." I said with a wave, smile and wink.

I heard him mutter, "I will now."

I giggled as I ran downstairs and dropped onto the couch and grabbed and small blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

Suddenly I heard "BOOM BOOM BOOM BUMP!" And I leapt up and ran to see what the check happened.

I look at the bottom of the stair and find Jack at the bottom of the stairs.

I couldn't help but whisper in his ear, "You won't be faking now will you?" He grinned and then got up.

Of course I helped him and left a note for my parents that told them I was helping Jack home.

We were laughing about how well the lie seemed to work.

"So what are we going to tell your parents?" I asked and he shrugged.

"They wouldn't care where I am." He said.

"Then why am I here?" I asked.

"Because everything is better with you around." He said with an award winning smile.

"That was the cheeziest thing I've ever heard. Your going to have to try harder than that Brewer." I say.

"When I look at you I know how birds feel as they soar in the sky; you make me feel high" he says sweetly.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please." Then I wave my hand dismissing it teasingly.

"I did not know what it was like to be in love, like and lust all at the same time until I met you" I say and shove him away because he had a goofy look on his face.

"Oh so you love me now?" He asks and I nod.

"Who doesn't love their friends?" I ask.

"But I'm not your friend I am your bestest friend in the whole wide world." He states.

"Bestest?" I say and lift an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah." He says with a smile.

When we finally got to his house Jack pulled me in and kissed me. I kissed him back and he smiled as he went inside.

I skipped home happily bit slowed down as soon as I say Donna.

"Oh Kimberly Crawford." She said viciously

"Donna Tobin" I said with venom dripping from my mouth.

"Now that you singled me out for hurting you I think it's time you learned your lesson" she said angrily.

My eyes widened as she threw a punch and gave me a black eyes.

I felt my feet get swept from off the floor as I fell and landed my arm.

I looked up and Donna went to kick me and I covered my face with my arm, I couldn't feel the other and suddenly my stomach felt sick.

"Please stop..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"Stop." I said a little louder.

I got up and faced her then I walked away.

Everything hurt and I could hear Donna smirk with victory.

I suddenly realized I had walked all the way back to Jack's house.

Without thinking I knocked on Jack's door. I felt dizzy and when it opened I fainted.

I couldn't even remember who answered or if I fell.

* * *

When I woke up I saw Jack's mom's worried face.

"Oh thank God your awake dear! I thought you were dead!" She said in horror.

"Can you call my mom?" Was the first thing I asked.

"What's her number?" She asked why grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

I searched through my brain but couldn't seem to remember.

"I don't know..." I say slightly confused and winced in pain as I stood up.

"You know Jack is crying right?" I look at her confused.

"Why?" I ask while looking at my arm that was temporarily wrapped up.

"He thinks it is his fault that your like... Well this. Because you walked him home and he wasn't there to protect you." She answered.

"Why would he think it's his job to protect me? Besides he never cries." I say with curiosity.

"I don't know..." She answered repeating what I had said earlier.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

She looked at me uneasily, "Your pretty beat up dear. Kim was it?" She asked and I nodded.

"He never stopped talking about you on the phone. You're a wonderful girl but I don't understand how this happened." She said as more of a question.

"It was Donna Tobin. She threatened me if I told anyone she did this to me but I don't care anymore." I say while wincing in pain as I get up.

I walked upstairs very slowly until I reached the door. I opened it and then lost my balance and fell.

"Oof!" I say and Jack turned around and rushed over to me, "Oh my gosh Kim!" He shouted and helped me up and put me on his bed.

He studied me and put his finger under my light purple-black eye.

"Jack you cried?" I asked and he opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded.

"Good because for a moment I though you didn't care." I say and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Kim, I'll always care." He said and I smiled.

"She did this to me. Donna..." I said while remembering the horrible memory.

I felt tears roll down my face, "Jack I'm going to be honest, I don't blame you for this, I just wish someone was there." I say as I continued.

He hugged me and I bit my lip trying not to ruin this moment. I loved being in his arms it made me feel warm and safe.

"I will never let this happen to you again." He whispered.

I cuddled onto his chest and ended up falling asleep again.

* * *

I woke up in Jack's arms I could tell he was sleeping because his soft breath brushed against my neck and ear.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined mine with his.

He pulled me closer into his chest and I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again it was to the sound of Jack whispering "Kimmy" in my ear.

I grinned, "Yes Jackie?" I asked and I could feel his smile on my back.

"My mom is driving you to the hospital." He informed.

I gritted my teeth, "Great because my parents would love to hear, "Your daughter is in the hospital AGAIN." I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" he said while carrying me bridle style. I noticed my shoes were off.

"Where are my shoes?" I asked

"Well I'll tell you where they aren't, not kicking me where the sun doesn't shine." He replied.

I giggled. "Oh."

He layed me into the back seat of the car and he sat beside me.

It was silent until we arrived at our destination.

Again, Jack carried me and the nurse immediately pulled me into a room.

White chairs, white walls, and a white bed with few instruments. I grabbed a glove and blew it up into a chicken-like figured balloon.

I played with until I accidentally hit out of my reach.

The door clicked open, "From what I'm told, you must be Mrs. Crawford." He said.

I nodded, "Yeah..."

"What happened? Do you remember?" He asked.

"I remember it vividly. I was walking home from the mall, and I ran into an old friend." I say while hesitating to continue.

The doctor waved a hand to continue. "And her name is Donna Tobin," I started to say but the doctor interrupted.

"Didn't you have an incident with Mrs. Tobin before?" He asked.

"Yeah, she broke my ribs but luckily they healed. It was a miracle." I say.

He nodded, "Continue..."

"Tobin, had threatened me again about ratting her out for beating me and what would happen if I did so." I say.

"Yeah she gave you mostly bruises along your body. But she broke your arm..." He informed.

"Yeah am I going to get a cast?" I asked while examining the simple one temporarily wrapped on my arm.

"If your parents can afford it." He replied.

"I bet they won't." I say unfortunately truthfully.

"Why wouldn't they?" He asked.

"Well they have two twin 8 year-old daughters and a son and 13-year-old daughter. Then there is me." I say and he nodded.

"Are you the oldest?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Your siblings look up to you and your just letting yourself get beat up?" He asked once more.

I looked down. "I am so weak." I say.

Suddenly a nurse came in, "Doctor James, we need you in room 45." She stated and he game me a reassuring grin before exiting.

I'm stuck in a hospital alone. Some fun right? Jack had to leave because his mom forced him to.

My parents refused to come even though I could hear my siblings practically beg to come.

I am starting to think my parents don't love me anymore but a second conscience keeps yelling 'Don't think like that Kim!'

A nurse came in and handed me a phone, "Hello?"

It was Ali, she had been quiet lately...

"Kimmy?" She half whispered.

"Yes Ali?" I say.

"Mommy and Daddy, they have gone nuts from the recent loss of money..." She started to say.

"And?" I ask eagerly.

"It started with one beer and then another! Then they continued to ask for more until I finally told them No!" She cried.

"Ali what happened?" I asked.

"They punched me. I can't find Maddie either... Ethan is at baseball and Bella seems to have vanished as well." She tried to say without braking down.

"Are you alone with them?" I ask and as "them" I mean my parents.

"No I ran. I ran away Kimmy!" She cried.

"How did you get a phone?" I asked hoping she's not with a stranger .

"Jack found me " she explained and then sighed with relief.

"Alright Ali, I want you to stay with Jack alright? I'm going to get Ethan from baseball and then come and get you." I say desperately.

"Okay Kimmy." She said.

"Okay Ali let me talk to Jack now." I say with tears rushing down my face.

"Hello?" I hear Jack say.

"Jack take care of Ali alright?" I say.

"Relax Kim everything is going to be fine." He says.

"You don't know that!" I shouted into the phone. I wiped my wet cheeks.

"Kim..." He started to say.

"I am sorry..." I muttered and hung up.

I took a deep breath and took off the hospital clothes while putting on the clothes Jack had gave me the previous day.

I brushed my hair and left with my one broken arm in a cast.

I had handed the phone to the nurse and she didn't ask any questions but nodded.

I desperately wanted to confront my parents but pushed the thought away.

I ran ignoring the pain from my arm that the wind had applied.

It took almost an hour of constant running but I had made it.

I searched for the familiar face of my brother when I found him I sighed with relief.

"Ethan!" I shouted and he ran over.

"Kim what are you doing here?" He asked.

I explained to him everything, "Your staying with Jack and Ali alright?" I say.

He nodded and when we got to Jack's house I hugged Jack.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No. Actually I'm not. I have to go home and confront my parents hoping they will be sober." I say sadly and he nodded.

"Watch Ethan and Ali." I went down on my knees and looked at Ali,

"How long have Bella and Maddie been missing?" She shrugged,

"Hours now." I sighed.

"I'll see you soon okay?" I say and she nodded. I hugged her and gave the three a reassuring smile.

I walked home but am a little nervous I opened the door and found myself stepping over loads of empty beer bottles.

Definitely not sober. -Note my sarcasm

"M-mom?" I stuttered unaware of the events that may unravel.

"Dad?" I say a little more confident.

I kicked an empty beer can across the floor and heard a moan on the living room couch.

I looked up and saw my mom's blonde hair clumped up ans sticking out under her blanket.

Carefully I pulled the blanket off of her body and she opened her eyes.

I flinched but forced myself to relax. She sat up but slouched and examined her surroundings.

"How are you mom?" I asked nicely.

"Shut up." She said bitterly.

"Where are Maddie and Bella?" I demanded.

"Went with your father Kimberly " she replied showing some of her accent.

"And where is my dear father?" I asked.

"Oh you know, he's probably gone to an orphanage. Annoyed by Bella and Maddie telling us to stop drinking because we are imprudent. The little sassy brats won't bother us again." She sneered.

"How could you do such a horrid thing!" I shrieked.

I made a cup of coffee hoping maybe if can make her sober.

"Here." I say and hand the hot coffee to her.

She lifted an eyebrow And reluctantly drank some.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my black cloak. It's long sleeves give me warmth and I did my hair and long golden locks that are pushed out in front of my shoulders.

My face is hidden so that way my age is pretty anonymous. The only flaw is my blue cast.

I tied my black converse and my mom seemed to have regained color on her face. She didn't notice me walk out the door.

Knowing that my siblings weren't going anywhere I had taken my time and followed the sidewalk.

I wish I had a car, it would be so much easier to arrive at places.

When I had made it to the orphanage the lady at the front desk looked startled.

"Hello, I am looking for two girls, one 8 and the other is 13." I say.

She shifted uncomfortably, "I am sorry but who are you?" She asked.

I revealed my face under the cloak by lifting the hood off. She seemed relaxed now that she knew I am a teenage girl.

"Are the two girls you mentioned related to you?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah Maddie just has brown hair unlike Bella and I." I say.

"Yeah, you three have the same face. But I'm wondering, Why would your father take to adorable girls here?" She asked.

"He is kind of a drunk." I say while shifting uncomfortably.

"Alright let's get to your sisters... I am sorry but I can't let you take them home but your welcome to stay. I will also be glad to postpone their adoptions." She said.

"I can't take them?" I asked in a nervous tone.

She shook her head, "Unless your mom comes fresh faced and hasn't overdosed on alcohol in the past 24 hours." She explained.

My eyes narrowed, "I'll stay here for the night then."

I was led through narrow walls that were white but darkened with age.

The desk women had opened the door and showed a room the was quite small and had six beds.

5 girls looked up to see who had came in during the middle of the night.

Suddenly I see the familiar flash of blonde hair zoom out of a bed and hug me tightly.

"Kimmy!" She said with delight. Then a little girl with brown hair and freckles came.

"Kimmy are you here to take us away from here?" She asked.

I went to look at the desk lately but realized she had left.

I bent down, "Unfortunately, I don't have authority to but, don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here." I say reassuringly.

"Now, I'm here to spend the night so your not alone... Would you like to introduce me to your friends?" I ask and the girls nod.

"Kim your not aloud to sleep in your clothes. You have to wear a loose gown like the rest of us." Maddie said.

Bella nodded and tosses the gown over. I quickly changed into the pink dress and wore the matching slippers.

"Better?" I asked and all the girls gasped, most were 6,7, or 8.

"Your sister looks like a princess!" A girl exclaimed. She had brown hair pulled back into a French braid.

Maddie nodded, "I wish I looked like you." She told me.

I shook my head, "No you wouldn't. Your perfect the way you are and you don't get beat." I said while showing them my cast.

Another girl with straight dirty blonde hair asked, "Well all the princesses in the stories get beat up but in the end have their Prince charming. Do you have a prince charming?"

Bella and Maddie giggled, "Yeah she has Jack her true love."

All the girls went "Ooh." And giggled with them. I rolled my eyes.

"I am as far from a princess as possible." I say and they shook their heads.

Another little girl who actually was 5 and had blonde hair like mine came up and pulled the front of my hair back and then added a pink bow on.

"I bet if Jack saw you now he would marry you in a split second!" All the girls smiled.

"Do you really think so?" I asked and they all nodded.

Suddenly thunder interrupted our thoughts and the girls screamed.

"It's alright guys, it's just raining." I say and they all sigh.

I was about to fall asleep until I heard, "Kim?" In my ear.

I groaned in response and opened my eyes to see Jack.

"Jack?" I say a little louder than intended and the 5 year-old Renae turned the light on.

"IS THIS JACK YOUR PRINCE CHARMING?" She shouted

I blushed and looked down as Jack just grinned.

"Am I your Prince Charming now?" He asked and I looked up with a loss for words.

I looked at the little girls surrounding us and decided to give them a show.

I leapt off the bed and smiled, "I don't know are you?"

"I'd think so." He replied.

"Why do you think so?" I asked while stepping closer and slightly biting my lip.

"Well I didn't run in the rain to see something beautiful before sleeping just for nothing." He said with a smirk.

"How beautiful?" I asked

"The most beautiful thing on Earth." He replied.

"And what holds such beauty?" I asked again while placing my hand on his cheek.

"You." He said before we kissed passionately.

After the kiss I heard Maddie shriek with happiness. "I knew it!" She shouted.

I looked at the girls, "All right girls, time to go to sleep." I said and they all chorused "Aww."

They went to bed with big grins on their faces.

"Alright Charming, why did you really come here?" I asked still smiling.

"Well my love," he said while intertwining my hand with his. "I got worried because you weren't back at my house and was afraid you were injured." He replied.

"Really?" I say with disbelief.

He nodded, "Yeah." He said scratching the back of his head.

"That's so adorable!" I say cheerfully.

"Adorable?" He sais curiously.

"I mean well you are." I say and hug him on my tippy toes.

"Stop blushing I can feel it." I say and he chuckles.

"Alright buddy I'm going to bed and unfortunately there is only one extra bed." I say.

"I will sleep on the floor." He says.

"If that's what you want. But you have to sleep next to my bed." I add.

"I wouldn't mind doing that." He smiled.

I layed on the bed and faced him on the floor with our hands still connected. I then fell asleep and thought, "_Maybe he is my Prince Charming."_

**_Thanks for all the supportive reviews! I appreciate it! _**

**_If I have any flaws let me know! So then I'll be like "Oh so and so told me I messed up do this so I'm going to make sure I don't do it again."_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kickin It_**

**_Yeah and I do read the reviews... So thanks for reading and yeah! _**

**_:)_**

**_-Warrior_**


	4. Chapter 4

I screamed put suddenly my mouth covered by big strong hands I opened my eyes and found Jack.

I relaxed and he took his hand off and sat beside me.

"So are you going to tell me what you dreamed about?" He whispered.

I looked around and realized everyone was still sleeping.

"No, I can't remember it " I say as I lay my head on his chest.

I did remember it, I remember it vividly.

"Kimmy, I know your lying." He said and I looked up into his comforting chocolate brown eyes.

"I just don't want to talk about it Jack..." I say sadly.

He pulled me closer to him and I cuddled into his chest while replaying the events in my head.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and am still in my gown and slippers. I look around and notice the room is darker than usual._

_I got up and once I regained my balance I walked passed the empty bed that were neatly done and well furnished _

_After opening the door I glanced down the hallway and saw a familiar figure holding my sister's down._

_"No!" I shrieked._

_I ran down the hall and tripped in the process. I fell on my chin but got up desperately and rubbed it._

_My chin throbbed but I ignored it and punched the man._

_He staggered backward from the impact of the punch but quickly retaind his thoughts and threw one back at me._

_I dodged the first couple blows but he ended pulling out a sharp weapon from his pocket that made a *click* as it unraveled itself._

_"Kimmy watch out!" Maddie shrieked with tears rolling down her face._

_I felt a deep pain in my side. I felt the sharp metal of the weapon crawl deep inside my flesh._

_As instinct I put my good hand on it trying to cover it and fell down in agony while doing so._

_I looked up with blurred eyes and could see the tall dark figure grin with satisfaction._

_He wiped fresh blood of his beard and grabbed the dark weapon, known as a knife and..._

_Stabbed Maddie. "NOOOO!" I screamed. _

_I was to weak to move and seemed frozen. Bella was handcuffed and couldn't do anything but sob as she watched the 8-year-old was stabbed to death._

_The man kicked the lifeless girls body towards me and looked at her scared face and wide opened eyes._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"Kimberly, you should know. It's your father or as you called me "Daddy."" My dad said._

_I shook my head in disbelief, "No, you couldn't be..." I said and then Bella gritted her teeth, "Fine just kill me already. I don't care anymore." She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she closed her eyes and tensed up while preparing for the impact._

_"Bella no!" I say and he stabbed her chest._

_The blood dripped rapidly out of her body that suddenly went limp._

_I took a deep breath, "Is it my turn?" I asked and he shook his head._

_"No it's mine." He said as he wiped the blood from the knife on my cheeks._

_Then he licked some of the blood and I gagged mentally._

_He cut my arm and tasted my blood._

_"Isn't it funny how your sisters blood tastes so sweet but yours is bitter?" He asked and laughed and stabbed himself._

_His body fell on top of mine and I screamed with tears in my eyes._

* * *

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes Kimmy?" He asked.

"Promise you will never leave me ever." I said.

I then continued, "When I die I want you to look at me and smile. The last thing I want to see is your smiling face. Alright?"

He nodded, "I promise."

I shifted more comfortably and looked at my sister's. I knew deep inside that I would never let anything like what happened in my dream happen to them.

After about another hour of silence the girls in the orphanage woke up. Jack had fallen asleep again so I pushed him off my bed.

The girls giggled and he leapt up onto his feet ready to attack anyone or anything.

"Relax Karate Kid, it's just me." I said and he rolled his eyes.

I got up and we all went over to the dining area where all the orphans were served breakfast.

We served grits and scrunched my face up with disgust.

"I'll pass." I say while giving Jack my bowl and he devoured the food within a couple of seconds.

Maddie looked at Jack and I with awe.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked her and she giggled.

"Yeah, you have grits all over your nose." She said while pointing at his nose.

I grabbed a napkin and licked the tip and wiped it off. I had an amused expression on my face.

"Kiss!" A little girl name Evalynn shouted.

He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I would be delighted to Kim." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry guys but he can't have desert until after dinner." I say

All of them including Jack went "Awww."

"Not even a little peck on the cheek?" Another girl with blonde hair and green eyes asked. Her name is Chloe.

"Fine." I say with defeat.

I went to kiss his cheek but he turned and I kissed his lips.

I looked at him with surprise and pouted, "You weren't supposed to kiss me there!" I whined.

"I saw that one coming." I heard Maddie whisper to Bella.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too. She just won't admit she liked it."

Jack seemed to have heard them and he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and collected everyone's bowls and put them away.

"Alright munchkins, I have to go but will be back later. I have to check on My brother and sister Ali, and Ethan." I say.

Jack nodded "We will be back."

We leave and I hop onto Jack's back.

"You know Kim, you look cute in your orphanage clothes." Jack said.

I grinned, "I know."

"Now don't get cocky Crawford." He said.

"Oh please Brewer, your always cocky." I say.

"True." He admit and rubs his clean chin.

Then he started running and I was looking grip on his back. My cast wasn't helping wither.

"J-j-j-a-a-a-c-c-c-k-k- a." I shout.

He slowed down and smiled "Well that was fun."

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I love you." I said and he smirked.

"I know, everyone does." He said cockily.

"Now, now, Brewer don't get cocky." I say teasing him.

We both laughed and when we arrived at his house I slid off his back and he opened the door "Hello?" He said and a little girl squeaked.

"KIIMMMMYYYYY!" She shouted and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Ali, Hi Ethan." I say.

"Where's Maddie and Bella?" Ethan asked.

"The orphanage. I can't get them out unless I'm 18 or older." I reply sadly

"Oh," they say sadly.

"My mom could get them." Jack suggested and we all looked at him with disbelief.

"Your mom wouldn't give me a cracker if I was starving to death." I exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Why don't you ask her?"

"Yeah why don't you ask her?" His mom said while walking down their stairs.

"Mother," Jack started.

"Oh goody he called me mother." She said sarcastically while waving her hands around.

"All I know if you Crawford kids need help right?" She asked and my siblings and I nodded.

"I'm in." She said confidently.

We drove to the orphanage thanks to Mrs. Brewer and I ran to my sister's.

I tripped and hesitated remembering what happened in my dream.

I got up and slowly opened the door, all the girls were in a corner with huge eyes.

"No!" I shrieked.

I saw the man again, my father.

"You stay away from them!" I demanded.

I felt someone's hand in mine and flinched but looked over to see Jack with fire burning his eyes.

Now I'm fine with dying.

I squeezed Jack's hand and then sighed, "You get the girls out okay?" I say.

"But Kim.." He tried to object.

"OKAY?" I say louder and he nodded unsure of himself.

He rushed to the girls and tried leading them out.

I ran to my dad and grabbed the knife out of his pocket.

Surprised he punched me but I got up.

"GO JACK!" I cried and he and the girls ran out screaming.

My dad punched me again and I lost the sharp knife.

He grasped it in his hand and aimed it at me.

I rolled over so he missed.

"Kill me now but what good would that do?" I spat and he shrugged.

"Give me the satisfaction of having you gone. Your mom and I never loved you was all in your stupid head." He shouted back at me.

I felt my heart skip a beat and fill with sadness. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Your lying!" I screeched.

"You wish." He said with a smug grin.

He aimed the knife at me once more but I moved and he only cut my arm making it bleed.

Suddenly I remembered my cast.

I punched him with it and he got knocked out cold. I screamed in pain and layed my head against the wall and cried.

"K-kim?" Jack cried out.

"Jack" I croaked.

He pulled me up and hugged me. I cried and gasped as I saw him behind Jack.

I pushed the confused Jack away and felt the knife repeatedly stab my side. I fainted but could hear Jack screech "Kim NOOO!"

The last thing I said was "Smile Jack." I can't remember why I said that.

I know Jack caught me and ran out.

* * *

"I remember seeing his face and his smile. He had brown eyes and matching hair hair. He had two moles but aside from his features, he had a wonderful personality." I tell the women who's face is filled with age.

"So would you say you like this boy?" She'd ask me.

"No I'd say I love this boy." I reply.

"How do you feel about your father ?" She asked.

"I think he's an idiot but the words that came out of his mouth weren't his. It was the overdosing of alcohol. He's my dad so I still love him." I answer.

She nodded. "Do you know what had happened when you blacked out?"

I nodded this time, "Well of course. My boyfriend told me."

"And dear may I ask, who is your boyfriend?"

**Okay I made this chapter really short. You can ask questions like**

**Omg where's Kim?**

**Who is she talking to?**

**Who is her boyfriend?**

**What happened when she blacked out?**

**And blah blah blah.**

**Yeah so what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It.**

**Also let me know if you think I should do the next chapter as Jack's pov...**

**YEAH THANKS TALK TO YOU LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

"I remember seeing his face and his smile. He had brown eyes and matching hair hair. He had two moles but aside from his features, he had a wonderful personality." I tell the women who's face is filled with age.

"So would you say you like this boy?" She'd ask me.

"No I'd say I love this boy." I reply.

"How do you feel about your father ?" She asked.

"I think he's an idiot but the words that came out of his mouth weren't his. It was the overdosing of alcohol. He's my dad so I still love him." I answer.

She nodded. "Do you know what had happened when you blacked out?"

I nodded this time, "Well of course. My boyfriend told me."

"And dear may I ask, who is your boyfriend?"

* * *

"My boyfriend?" I repeat.

"Yes dear." She replied while nodding.

"Well, I don't have one." I say unfortunately.

"But what about the Jack boy you mentioned?" She asked.

"He got discovered by a big time movie director and had to move to London." I say.

"Oh. Well thank you for your time Kimberly. I'll see you again tomorrow." She said and left.

I sighed.

_I am Kimberly Crawford, the girl who USED to stand up for others and USED to get bullied and USED to live an almost normal life._

_I don't know where I am and all I do is get questioned everyday._

_Secretly I've counted every single day hoping maybe my Prince Charming will save me._

_I've been here for 4 years, 8 months, and 6 days._

_Quite a bummer that everyone's left me. The only thing I can look forward to is being questioned._

_Usually on weekdays I have private dance lessons to keep my fitness up._

_The lessons are here. I actually enjoy doing it._

_Suddenly my door slammed open, "Kimmy!" Maddie shrieked._

_"Maddie?" I say with disbelief. She is 12 now._

_"Guess what!" She shouted._

_"What?" I asked._

_"You leave this dump tomorrow! The doctors say you made a full recovery."_

_"Oh my gosh! Your serious!?" She nodded eagerly._

_"I am in a hospital?" I asked and she looked at me confused._

_"What do you mean...?" She asked, "Did they not tell you where you were?"_

_"No. I actually started thinking I was dead." I admitted._

_"Well cheer up because I am getting you out of here ASAP." She said._

_"Maddie your only 12. Where is Bella or Ethan?" I asked._

_Suddenly my 3 other siblings came in, "Hey Kimberly." They all said and I grinned._

* * *

I woke up in the bed of my apartment for the first time and smiled to myself.

I got a job for being a model, I got up at 3am and left in pajama pants and tank top, a jacket and my hair in a bun.

"Hello Stewart." I say.

"Hey Kim, Mrs. Hannah here, will be doing your hair and make-up. Sir Thomas will give your outfit." He said while pointing at the two strangers.

We shook hands and I changed into jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with matching black boots and a pink scarf.

Then I had grey gloves and a white cute snowball hat.

She makeup lady applied some moist makeup around my face, then blush and light pink eyeshadow.

She gave me mascara and sparkly pink lip gloss.

My straight blonde hair blew perfectly in the wind as I ran in the sand beside the salty sea.

Stewart took many pictures and then showed them to a short middle-aged man.

"Rudy?" I said slightly confused.

"Uh who are you?" He asked.

"Jack Brewer's friend." I say and he nodded sadly.

"Yeah unfortunately Jack left my dojo for some stupid movie." He spat.

"Yeah I know how you feel Rudy, I loved him and I thought he felt the same way." Rudy started crying.

"That's so sad... What's your name dear?" He asked

"Kim Crawford." I say.

He pulled out his phone, "Hey Jack I need you to come down to Seaford pronto! Chop chop! ASAP. See you soon. Yeah, bye."

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"Jack's coming." He replied.

"I get that but why?" I asked.

"Because Jack thinks it's an emergency." He answered.

"But- okay. Just don't tell him in here okay?" I say

"Why don't you want him to know? I thought you loved him...?" He asked.

"It's been four years Rudy!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for that." I hear from behind me.

I completely froze and Rudy shouted "JACK!"

I turned around unable to speak and then I looked away again to hide my tears.

"H-how did you get here so fast?" I stuttered.

"Well I was in town..." he started.

I nodded. "4 years Jack." I say.

He gave me a confused look, "You didn't visit once for 4 years." I repeat.

I looked into his eyes and he realized I had tears rolling down my face.

He grabbed my hand and sent goosebumps down my spine but I yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" I shout.

He was taken aback and had a hurt look in his eyes.

"Jack you will hurt for one day but I was hurt for 4 years! Each day I hoped to see you again. I hoped to see my _Prince Charming!_ " I wiped my tears away with my arm and stormed off.

"Kimberly Beula Crawford!" He shouted and I stopped in my tracks.

I turned, "Oh my full name, gee he might actually remember me after all." I sneered.

"How could I forget my princess?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's to late for that now Jack." I say and again wipe my tears away.

"Is it?" He asked while pulling out the pink ribbon that had been in my hair before I almost died.

I looked at the faded ribbon that turned a little brown from age. "Where die you get this?" I asked

"I guess you don't remember do you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Honestly everything was a faded memory."

"How about we discuss it with breakfast?" He asked.

"Fine." I muttered and stormed off.

* * *

After my photo shoot I let Jack take me out to breakfast. No it's not a date

In the car I dozed off. When I woke up Jack whispered "Kimmy..." I punched his face but not that hard.

"AHH MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" He shouted and everyone stared.

Then he added, "SHE HASN'T CHANGED."

"Your so dramatic." I say as I get out of the car.

"And you like to say my name in your sleep." He replied.

"I guess the doctors didn't lie." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" He asked while opening the door for me.

"They said I kept saying your name in my sleep." I say while shrugging.

We took a seat and sat beside each other.

The waitress was about our age and screamed, "OH MY GAWD ITS THE JACK BREWER!" Then she looked at me and gave me a disgusted look, " Who are you...?"

Jack unexpectedly pulled me closer towards him, "She's my girlfriend."

I stomped on his foot and his grin got even bigger. He's a major weirdo.

"Oh..." She said quite disappointed.

I whispered in his ear, "Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, no." He whispered back

It satisfied me on the inside but I pretended not to care.

"On no..." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"The waitress is on the phone. We HAVE TO go." He said while grabbing my arm and pulling me.

"Why do we have to go?" I say while slowing him down.

"Paparazzi." He stated.

"Yeah you're a little late on running." I say as instantly all these cameras surround us.

"Kiss her!" I hear a man say and I took a deep breath.

"Jack get me out of here." I managed to gasp.

"If I kiss her will you leave us alone!?" He shouted and they nodded eagerly.

"Jack..." I say with a warning tone.

"Do you want then to leave or not?" He argued.

"Fine." I muttered and we leaned in, my arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled me closer to him by holding my waist.

"Just like old times huh?" He said with a grin and then kissed me.

I kissed him back and as force of habit my leg lifted. I felt the same electricity I had felt 4 years ago.

* * *

_Jack's pov:_

Kim's dad stabbed her repeatedly by the time I ran back from getting the girls away.

"KIM NOOOO!" I shouted in horror.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I shoved her dad away. I picked her up and ran away.

It's something I'm not used to, running away. I shook the thought away.

"I need help!" I shouted, another thing I never thought I would say.

"Please Kim don't die on me.." I cried while brushing her blonde hair back.

Her hand covered one of the gashes on her side. I kissed her lips and her eyes fluttered open.

A bit of hope filled my eyes. She put her hand on my cheek and wiped a tear from my face.

She gave me a weak smile and whispered, "Smile Jack."

Tears rolled down my cheeks and tumble-down quickly. I gave her a grin that quickly faded.

An ambulance arrived and took the blonde away from him. "No! Let me stay with her!" I shouted.

Maddie ran beside me, "He's her boyfriend and I'm her sister!"

They unhappily allowed us in and drove towards the hospital. They did most of their work in the vehicle.

Maddie and I sat beside each other silently.

"Jack if she's alive promise me you'll marry her." Maddie said looking at me with the same brown eyes as Kim.

"What if she says no?" I ask.

"Do you love her?" She asked and I nodded.

"With all my heart." I reply.

"Then just keep asking." She replied with a small smile.

I returned the smile and watched the lifeless body.

"Alright kids your going to have to wait outside the room." A man informed us.

We nodded and Bella came with Ethan and Ali.

"Is she ok?" Ali eagerly asked.

"We don't know yet." Maddie replied.

Bella sat beside me, "This sucks. Life sucks. Love sucks." She said bitterly.

I lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My mom is sober. She cried her eyes out because Kim took care of her before going to take care of us. Then she finds out her daughter might be dead because her husband may have murdered her or severely wounded her." She explained.

"Yeah. For once I found someone I really care about and she risks her life for innocent children. I didn't make it in time to save her." I felt the tears in my eyes threaten to spill.

"It's okay to cry Jack. You cherish those tears." She said.

I felt the warm drops cover my face and I covered my face with my hands.

"It's not fair!" I shouted.

A doctor came out, "Good news she's going to live, but..." He paused.

We all looked up desperately at him.

"She has a severe loss of blood, some memory loss, and broken bones."

"When can shouting leave this place?" Ali asked while trying to count all the things he mentioned.

"Four years." He informed.

Bella and I leapt out of our seat. "FOUR YEARS!?"

"You may visit her now but until then we keep her in a psycho room. We give her questions until she completely recovers and she can do any sort of fitness." He said.

We all nodded sadly and I let her siblings go in first

When they came out they nodded at me and Bella whispered, "She begged for you the whole time."

I gave her a slight grin and walked in.

"Kim?" I ask while wiping my tears.

"Jack." She croaked. She then sat upright refusing to lay down.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you..." I started.

"Jack shut up!" She demanded and I shut my mouth. "Listen, this isn't your fault. You can apologize and do whatever but it won't change anything."

I nodded sadly. "Now Jack I want you to live your own life and find a girlfriend. Do karate and anything possible! But I want you to visit. Tell me how everyone is alright?" She said a little weak. She gave me a smile and I nodded again.

I hugged her and felt her body relax. "Jack, go and remember." She said.

"How could I forget?" I cried while trying to smile.

"Don't be a wimp. Now go." She said with a smile but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I love you." I say and close the door.

* * *

(Jack's pov now)

The memory flashed through my brain and I found myself crying.

"Are you crying Jackie?" Kim asked while delicately placing her hand on my cheek and wiping the tears away.

I nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be." She said with a reassuring grin. "Now you owe me breakfast and an explanation for MANY things."

I nodded "Of course." And I smiled.

We walked into a resteraunt and I ended up explaining why I was crying and she bit her lip trying not to cry as she suddenly remembered that day.

I was continuing my story about how Donna said that Gary Walters was hotter than me and Kim shouted "NO WAY!"

"I know right? Gary Walters!" I exclaimed.

"No not you, Grace!" She shouted while pointing to the brunette.

"Is it just me or is there a ring on her finger?" I asked.

"She could be married." Kim gasped.

I nodded "Maybe but to whom?"

Kim got up and shouted "GRACIE!?"

The familiar brunette leapt out of her seat and screamed "KIMMMY!"

"Oh my gosh are you and Jack on a date?" She asked Kim.

"Eww no! What makes you think I'd go out with that!" Kim said with fake disgust and pointed at me.

"Hey!" I shouted and crossed my arms.

"Are you married Grace?" Kim asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah..." She said looking at her finger that held the silver ring and diamond piece.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I asked.

"Oh you guys know him. ITS JERRY!" She shouted and Kim and I exchanged a surprised expression.

Suddenly the boy hopped from his seat, "Grace I told you not to shout my... JACK!" He shouted and bro-hugged me.

"Sup man." I say amused.

"Lets leave the cheeka's alone and PARTAY! With saying the one and only Brewer at my party people will be flying through the ROOF!" He exclaimed.

I handed Kim my keys and she gave me a confused look. I just winked and ran off with Jerry in his car.

* * *

Kim's pov:

"And you say that you two don't have a 'thing!'" Grace exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "We don't. We used to 4 years ago but that is gone now."

"That's not what it says on the tv." She said while pointing at the resteraunt tv.

The news reporter was taking about Jack and I.

"Brewer and his mystery girl agreed to kiss for the cameras and I must say, they would be a stunning couple. This must be some big news for Sophia!" He said.

"Who's Sophia?" I asked Grace.

"Sophia is Jack's girlfriend in his movies. They are making the trilogy to the books called "The Starving Games."" Grace explained.

"Oh those were amazing books!" I say.

She nodded in agreement.

"Lets go burn some gas!" Grace shouted.

"Um, what?" I say.

"Jack's car." She explained and I nodded while leaving some cash for the bill on the table.

I let Grace drive, "Oh no he didn't!" Grace shouted and I pulled my attention to where she was looking.

There were drunk people everywhere, dancing and chugging anything liquid. "Is this your house?" I asked and she nodded.

"We are going in." She said determined.

"We?" I questioned.

"Well your boyfriend is in there too." She explained.

"He's not my boyfriend..." I whined while getting out and snatching the keys from her.

I shoved it into my pocket.

"Kim don't drink anything okay?" She asked.

"Okay." I agreed and went into the chaotic party.

I felt and arm wrap around my shoulder and I froze with horror.

"Let me go." I whispered nervously.

"I don't think you want me to sweet heart." The guy said. I stomped on his foot and her screamed in pain.

I stormed off in search for the familiar face of Jack.

Suddenly I felt some one grab my arm and pull me toward the pool.

I pushed him in and he giggled. A guy giggling? Weird.

I continued until I finally gave up outside and went inside. Most people were passed out or making out.

I found Jack making out with a girl who had brown hair and green eyes.

I poked his shoulder and smiled. He looked at me with surprise.

"Thought you would like to know I'm leaving." I say and storm out to find Grace.

"Did you find Jack?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah I did. He was making out with his girlfriend." I reply.

"Oh Kim," she said sympathetically.

"Grace it's fine. I'm fine. I'm just surprised." I say and she nodded.

I grabbed a cup of punch but Jerry punched it so it went flying out of my hands. I gave him a confused look, "I may have spike the punch bowl." He admitted and I laughed.

"Do you have coke?" I asked and he grabbed a can,

"Yes I do." He replied.

I drank some and said goodbye.

"Goodbye? Come on Kim we are about to do a dance and from what I'm told that's what you have done for four years 7 days a week from 5pm to 10pm." He said disappointed.

"Fine!" I say in defeat and put the can down.

I danced for what seemed like hours. People asked me to dance I didn't say no unless tried to make a move on me.

"May I have this dance?" A guy asked.

"Sure " I say while tying my shoe.

I get up and find myself looking at Jack.

"Oh it's you." I say bitterly.

"You promised me a dance." He said.

"I promised nothing." I spat back.

"Please Kimmy..." He whined.

"Why don't you dance with your girlfriend?" I say angrily.

"Kim. Please I don't like her." He replied softly.

"I don't care if you like her or not JACK!" I shout.

"Then why won't you dance with me?" He asked with a grin.

I cursed under my breath and rolled my eyes. "Fine!"

We danced for a while until a slow dance came on, "You're an idiot." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"You're an idiot." I repeated.

"Yes but, you love this idiot." He replied.

"I lost interest last year." I reply.

"Why?" He asked.

"I lost hope." I replied sadly.

"Hope?" He said curiously.

"I er- well- uh you see..." I was at a loss of words trying not to be defeated.

"When you were 16, you loved me?" He questioned.

"Well yes and I had waited for you to visit me. Like you promised. But then, I felt forgotten." I say.

"Oh Kimmy, I could never forget you." He said pulling me closer toward him.

I took a step back, "I better go." I look down and then ran away.

"Kim wait!" Jack called.

"Oh yeah er can I have a ride?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Depends, can I have my keys?"

I handed it to him and I hopped into the passenger seat. He sat down and stared at me.

"What? Are you going to drool all night or can you drive?" I asked.

"Would you wipe it off?" He asked

"I'm sorry what?" I ask.

"The drool." He explained.

~Aww he remembered... ~ I think silently to myself.

"Shut up and drive." I say with a smile.

"So how are your siblings?" He asked.

"Oh the twins are good, Ethan is annoying and Bella is stubborn." I reply.

"Oh so they are all the same" he said with a smile.

"Yeah pretty much." I say.

We laughed and I told him where to go to get to my apartment.

"Well Jack, this is goodbye." I say and close the door.

"Yeah. Bye." He says sadly and gives me his puppy dog face.

I ignored it and went into my room and sighed.

Then I heard a *knock knock knock* on my door.

I groaned and opened my door. "Yes Jack?" I say sleepily.

"You left your soda in my car." He said while handing me the can.

"Uh, thanks? But you do know it's empty right?" I ask while lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh it is? I didn't notice." He said and I giggled at his stupidity.

"Well bye and thanks." I say and shut the door.

Then I hear *knock knock knock* again.

"Yes Jack?" I say again.

"My hands are sticky, May I wash my hands?" He asked.

"Suure?" I say curiously and watch him wash his hands.

"You good?" I ask and he nods.

"Your sure?" I ask.

"Yes Kimmy. I just am bummed because my house is SOOO far away... and I have to get up early and come back down here." He exaggerated.

"Well have fun in a hotel Jack." I say.

"But hotels are SOOO lonely..." He started again..

"Well that's so sad. Again, have fun." I say while trying to get him out.

I slammed the door on his face. Again the familiar *knock knock knock* came.

"Yes Jackie?" I say exhausted.

"Can I stay the night?" He asked hopefully.

I tried to think of an excuse why he couldn't but nothing came into mind.

"Fine..." I grumbled and fell onto my bed.

"Uh Kim?" He said.

"Oh my gosh the famous guy wants to sleep in my bed?" I say sarcastically.

"Well fine then." I say and get off.

"You can sleep with me?" He suggested.

"Uh no." I say.

"Come on." He whined and he pulled me backward into his chest,

"I don't bite." He whispered

"Shut up." I muttered.

He layed down behind me on my bed and I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up and felt the warm breath of Jack on my neck.

"Jack!" I shouted and he got up.

"Yes Kimmy?" He replied.

"Don't you have work? Wait don't I have work?" I asked

"Kim Its 2am, relax." He said calmly.

"Oh gosh I have to change!" I say and without thinking I pull my shirt off.

I gave Jack a death glare as he looked at me with surprise.

"What it's my house!" I shouted at him while pulling on a loose pink top and regular jeans.

I curled my hair and put on some light pink eye shadow.

"Wow girls take forever to get dressed." Jack said.

"Well don't you have work?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Yeah but what are they going to do? Fire me?" He asked.

I shrugged "Okay get out because I'm leaving."

We exited the room and I locked the door.

"Would you like me to drive you?" He offered.

"Fine." I say and we ride to the beach.

"This is bye now. Right?" I say unsure.

"Nope." He hopped out and I hopped onto his back.

"Kim what are you doing?" He asked

"Don't judge. I let you stay over last night." I say and he chuckled and he ran across the sandy floor until I screamed and we fell.

He helped me up and I laughed.

"Oh I am so late..." I say and run towards Stewart.

"That was amazing Kim!" He shouted

"I'm sorry but what?" I ask.

"You and your boyfriend." He explained

"My what now?" I say surprised.

"We got pictures and everything. I'll tell you what, if you do more cute things I'll give you a raise." He says with grin.

"It's a deal then?" I say and we shake hands.

Jack was leaving and I quickly pulled my shoes off and shouted "JACK WAIT!"

He turned around and I leapt into his arms. "Guess what?" I say happily.

"Uh what?" He says curiously.

"Wait." I say hesitating and catching my breath, "I need to ask you a favor."

"Oh do you now?" He says with a smile.

"Okay well I need a raise and my boss says he will give me one if I do more 'lovey dovey' stuff with my boyfriend." I explain.

"So?" He says.

"Jack will you be boyfriend?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry what?" He says with disbelief.

"Just for the day..." I whined.

"I don't know..." He says and scratches the back of head.

"Please Please Please Please." I whined. "Can't my Prince Charming do me a favor?"

"Depends." He says while rubbing his freshly clean-shaven chin.

"I'll do anything!" I begged.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said and then grabbed my arm.

"So Jack you're an actor, so technically this is like improv. So how does this lovey dovey day begin?" I asked.

"Well it's not even sunny yet so I'd say just walk across the beach and have a conversation while swinging our hands back and forth." He suggested.

"Okay." I agree and take I squeeze his hand tighter. He looked at me confused.

"Thank you." I say while looking into his eyes and he grinned like a cheese head.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

"Jack will you be boyfriend?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry what?" He says with disbelief.

"Just for the day..." I whined.

"I don't know..." He says and scratches the back of head.

"Please Please Please Please." I whined. "Can't my Prince Charming do me a favor?"

"Depends." He says while rubbing his freshly clean-shaven chin.

"I'll do anything!" I begged.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said and then grabbed my arm.

"So Jack you're an actor, so technically this is like improv. So how does this lovey dovey day begin?" I asked.

"Well it's not even sunny yet so I'd say just walk across the beach and have a conversation while swinging our hands back and forth." He suggested.

"Okay." I agree and take I squeeze his hand tighter. He looked at me confused.

"Thank you." I say while looking into his eyes and he grinned like a cheese head.

* * *

"Aww poor Rudy." I said as we discussed how people reacted when they heard he had to leave for a movie.

"Yeah I felt so bad but I knew I had to get away. There were to many memories." He said sadly.

"Memories?" I asked confused.

"Well I was still crest-fallen about you and everywhere I looked I saw you." He tried to explain.

"Aww." I could help but say.

" I won't ever leave you again." I say as more of a promise.

"Who says I'll let you?" He replied.

_I'm actually starting to like Jack? Well maybe I have always liked him. But not only that. I love him... that's what I said in the hospital with true honesty._

Suddenly a memory popped in my head, "Why were you kissing that girl at the party?" I asked.

"To be honest, I was drunk and didn't realize until after I drank it, the punch bowl was spiked" he admitted.

"Ohhh." I said. "Jerry punched my cup out of my hands before I could drink any."

He laughed, "A drunk Kim is the last thing anyone wants."

"Hey!" I say while lightly pushing him away.

When the sun started to rise we turned around and started to retrace our steps.

"How long have we been walking?" I asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I left my phone at your apartment." He replied.

"How could you forget your phone!?" I shouted.

"I did it on purpose so that way I could come over again." He admitted.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He repeated.

"Your an... idiotic cheese head!" I say

He grabbed my hand again and said proudly, "I know."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to run now." I decided.

I started to run and Jack easily adjusted to my pace.

Then I slowed down and tried to catch my breath.

"Tired already Kimmy?" Jack asked.

"Shut up." I muttered

"I must ask, who's Sophia?" I asked him already knowing the answer. Grace told me she was his girlfriend in the movie, "The Starving Games."

"Oh Sophia, yeah people think she and I have a 'thing' because we are in the same movie." He explained.

"So is she like a background character or nothing important?" I asked curiously.

"Well she is a pretty main character." He tried to say.

"Pretty is she?" I ask

"I didn't mean it like that!" He defended.

I laughed and he looked at me confused. "You must absolutely not want me to know who she is."

"Well I wouldn't mind if you met her." He said crossly.

"Really? Because you obviously didn't want me to know she is your girlfriend in the movie." I say with a huge smile.

"How did you...?"

"Grace told me." I explained before he could finished his sentence.

"Oh." Is all he said.

"I don't know if I should be mad at you for not telling me or just laugh historically." I say.

"Shut up." He muttered under his breath.

I hugged him from behind with my arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Is Jackie embarrassed?" I say with a baby voice.

"No." He said.

"Well what if I told you I met this guy...?" I started to say.

"What guy?" He said furiously.

I let go of him and was quite confused.

"Wow somebody must not like jokes." I say and cross my arms.

"Pshh I love jokes unless they are from you." He says.

"Oh, so you can kiss a girl and I'd be fine with it. But I can't even mention an anonymous guy or you'll be furious!?" I shout.

"Yeah that's how it is." He stated.

"Well then I hope you enjoy Sophia!" I shouted and started to storm away.

"What about your raise!" He shouted.

"It's not worth it!" I shouted back.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Kimmy don't be like this." He whined.

"Let me go!" I say and step on his foot but he didn't budge.

"That move is getting old." He said and I sighed.

"Why are boys so confusing?" I asked.

"Kimmy the only reason I don't like you mentioning another guy is because I care way more than I should." He explained.

"I know. To bad your apologizing because I imagined you came to my apartment for your phone and I threw it at you and it broke." I say.

"Well my ninja reflexes wouldn't let it break." He stated.

"Well what if I broke it and then threw it at you?" I asked.

"The Jack factor wouldn't allow it to happen." He stated.

"The Jack factor?" I say curiously.

"I'll tell you about it later." He said while pushing the thought away.

"The Jack factor..." I muttered to myself confused as we walk around hand in hand.

I ran over to Stewart, "I need a..."

"Bathing suit?" He asked and I nodded.

"Okay Kim I need to know, is your boyfriend THE Jack Brewer?" He asked while handing me a regular black bikini.

I nodded, "Yeah he is..."

"Kimberly don't show him your bathing suit. When you walk out of the bathroom and smile..." I nodded And quickly changed.

I peeked out and Jack was sitting in the sand I snuck around and dropped all my stuff with the cameras and then ran quickly back into the bathroom while giving Stewart a sign I'm ready.

When he returned it I walked out of the bathrooms and shouted, "Jack lets swim!"

He turned around and his jaw dropped. I couldn't help but blush a little and bite my lip nervously.

I looked at Stewart and he gave me a thumbs up.

"Close your mouth, You'll catch flies." I directed and he did so.

I hugged him and whispered, "I'm sorry but Stewart knows who you are."

He pulled me closer and whispered back, "That's okay. I wouldn't want to be seen with any other girl anyways."

I smiled, "Okay now you should probably change into a bathing suit."

He nodded and ran to his car and grabbed out blue trunks. I lifted an eyebrow, "Why did you bring those?"

"Well I knew I'd end up going to the beach so I bought this." He explained and ran off to change.

When he came out he had his clothes and accessories in one arm and put on a smile.

My mouth was shut because I forced it to but studied him for a second but couldn't help look at his six-pack.

I quickly turned away and thought silently to myself, "Oh look sand!"

"Ready to swim?" He asked.

"When did you get a six-pack and muscles!?" I exclaimed.

He chuckled but I didn't care. "I've always had a six-pack but my muscles are from the gym."

"Let me feel them." I say and walk toward him.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"I want to know if they are real." I defended.

"Suuure." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I say and feel them.

"Well?" He asked.

"Stop flexing you idiot." I say and he looked at me surprised.

"What has a pretty like yours never been offended?" I ask.

"Well no actually." He replied.

"Wow..." I say.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed me by my waist and walked into the water,

"No Jack it's cold! I have to get used to it first..." I whined.

My body tensed up as I waited for the impact of cold water to punch my skin.

He dropped me and I fell in to the shivering sea and swam back up to the surface and gave Jack a death glare as he cracked up.

I ducked him and under. I didn't see any bubbles and guessed he was holding his breath.

Suddenly I felt hands on my legs and was pulled underneath with him.

I didn't open my eyes I just curled up into a ball and held ny breath until I felt the sand.

Then I swam up to the surface and gasped for air.

I looked around and no one was there. "Jack!?" I shouted nervously.

"Brewer if this is a joke your s-so dead!" I shout and hold back the nervous tears that threatened to spill.

He came from out of the water and was laughing! "I bet you didn't think I could hold my breath for that long."

I ran over to him and hugged him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I shout.

I sniffed which gave him the idea I was crying,

"Are you crying Kimmy?" He asked concerned.

"N- no." I stuttered again...

He brushed my hair with his fingers and sent chills down my spine.

We hugged for the longest time and I realized on the sand were not just Stewart's cameras but other cameras and lots of them.

"Oh my God." I say and Jack let go of me and looked at the sand.

"Oh my God." He repeated.

"What should we do?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Continue to get your raise" he replied.

I looked at him unconvinced. "Seriously?" I ask.

He nodded "Why not. We should embrace our love."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Our love?"

"Okay well have you really been acting this whole time?" He asked.

"Well not the whole time..." I say honestly.

He grinned "Exactly."

"So what you want to kiss just to make them happy?" I ask sarcastically.

"Why not?" I looked at him surprised but he seemed serious.

"But we can't just kiss. We have to do something cute to make it seem like we aren't kissing for the fun of it." I say as we go back to shore.

"Well what can we do?" He asked.

I shrugged "You're the actor."

He pushed me and I almost lost my balance, angry I pushed him back and he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask and shove him again.

He shoved me back and I fell while letting out a shriek. He pinned me down and I got lost in his eyes.

"Oh." I say in realization before he kisses me.

I felt electricity roll down back . "J-Jack." I stuttered nervously.

"Yes?" He asks.

"You're an amazing actor." I say before shoving him off me and wiping the sand off.

"I'm hungry." I say and as if on Que my stomach growls.

He laughed again. "Maybe we can order pizza." He suggested.

"STEWART!" I shout and he runs over,

"Yes Kimberly?" He asks and I narrow my eyes.

"We need pizza." I say.

With a literal snap of his fingers we had pizza.

* * *

After eating Jack sat behind me and I felt his big hands on my shoulders.

"Dolphin!" I shouted while pointing at the ocean.

Suddenly the silver mammal cavorted out of the water, flicked its tail while sending droplets of water about and then went back under.

"Your like a little kid." He says with a grin.

"What's the point of growing up, if you can't be childish sometimes?" I ask and he shrugged.

I layed my head back , onto his chest and continued to watch the waves run towards us and then retreat backwards.

The swift movement of this process had rocked the ground back and forth, comforting me and allowing sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the cold sand on my toes, the temperature must have dropped as I fell asleep.

I look at my right hand that seems to be intertwined with someone else's. I look behind me and Jack is sleeping and snoring occasionally every 5 seconds.

I smile and try to get up but am distracted by the sunset filled with mysterious colors all at once.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Some one says and I flinch from the sudden noise.

It is Jack so I soon relax and sigh. "Very."

He whispered in my ear, Stand up, then kiss me, when you do lift your leg up. Afterwards connect your forehead.

I smile and nod, the smile is for Stewart, the nod is for Jack.

I get up and Jack does to I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my waist.

I feel his warm breath against my neck, as it brushes me lightly it sends goosebumps along my back and tickles my ear.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"I've always been ready." I reply and before he can ask a question I pull him into a kiss that lasted longer than I expected, but enjoyed.

I had leaned my forehead against his just as told while catching my breath. I heard him mutter "I love you" but pretended not to hear anything.

I put my hand on his cheek and he studied my face before reconnecting our lips.

* * *

I remember liking him before the accident. But this was when we didn't admit our feelings towards each other.

I would look at him during class, and he would look at me and I'd look away.

After school I mentally scolded myself for not meeting eye contact.

I lied to myself and said I would stare back even longer if he looked at me.

I look at the man on my bed now and continue to brush my teeth.

I feel hands on my waist and turn around, "How did you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"How did you get from the bed to the bathroom so quickly?" I say.

"Very carefully" he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

I bit my lip nervously and sat up on the bed.

"What?" He says while studying me.

"Lay one finger on me and your dead." I threaten and he shrugged as I layed down more comfortably.

He pulled me closer toward him and I didn't move to see what he would do.

I can feel his warm breath against my neck sending chills down my spine.

Just as I am about to sleep his strong hands slide under my shirt.

I turn over and study him. I stare into his eyes and he stares back.

He kisses me harder and moves his hands up my torso.

"Jack..." I whine and he pulls my shirt off and kisses my neck

"Please." I say and he doesn't listen..

"Stop." I say finally and he gets up.

I watch him grab his keys, "Where are you going?" I ask

"A hotel maybe?" He says and I sigh.

"I'll come with you." I say and look for my shirt.

"Wear mine." He can't seem to find it either. I put on the white t-shirt.

I shrug, I have tons of other shirts, but this one smells of fresh lemon and his cologne. I like it.

"Why do you want to come?" He finally asks.

"I feel like I owe you one. Besides I'm sure you would think of me all night if I weren't coming." I say and he lifts an eyebrow.

"Or do you want me to stay alone in my apartment where strange men could easily break in?" I add.

"Lets go." He says and we exit, lock the door, and hop in his car.

* * *

All I remember is starting to fall asleep on Jack's shoulder in the car, when I wake up I am still wearing Jack's shirt.

The smell of fresh coffee fills the room and I breathe the scent in.

"You were very tired last night Kimmy." I hear Jack say.

"Was I?" I ask and rub my eyes.

He nodded and handed me a cup of coffee, "Why haven't you gone to work Jack?"

"I'm scared" he admits.

"Why are you scared?" I ask.

"Because of you..." He replied.

"Why me?" I say curiously.

"If I go back I may have to leave you again, and I don't want to." He explains.

I nod sadly. "You have to Jack, it's your job."

"But Kim, I just can't!" He shouts.

"Why! It wasn't that hard for you to never visit me!" I snap.

"Exactly and I never want to feel that pain ever again." He says softly.

I kiss his cheek, "I know. But you know you must... it's a part of life and maybe we just aren't-"

"Don't say it." He interrupts and I hug him.

"Would you come with me?" He whispers in my ear.

"I would love to but, I also have a job and you have a representation." I reply.

"What do you-"

"I mean your movie Jack!" I exclaim.

"You have a girlfriend and it makes the love in the movie a lot more real!" I practically shout.

"I don't care!" He shouts.

I look away as my tears roll down my cheek.

He lifts my chin towards his face and frowns. "You don't want me to leave do you?" He asks

"No," I whisper, "But you have to go Jack, if not for the movie, for me."

He nodded and kissed my lips passionately. I kiss back and he pushes my body against the wall. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

I release him and he kisses along my neck. I groan as his fingers slide into my pants and pull me closer to his body.

My fingers slide wildly in his hair as we kiss intensely.

He removes my shirt and pants, leaving me in my undergarments.

He kisses my body after pinning me down on the bed.

I let him and then shudder as his fingers crawl under my bra strap on my back.

"Jack I can't" I cry and he pulls me into his body and whispers,

"It's okay Kimmy."

I love him more than ever but he keeps having to leave. It's unfair.

I sigh and put my shirt and pants back on.

* * *

"Bye Kimmy!" He shouts with a sad smile before leaving.

I couldn't manage to say anything so I went into my apartment.

I layed on my bed and suddenly heard the door creak open.

"Jack!" I shout and there is no reply.

I look for a weapon or possibly a phone but none are within a safe distance.

My door opens and I look up to see...


End file.
